


Slimy love

by lostforlife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, Snails, also he's scared of snails lmao, every time i write something erwin is even more depressed, levi is a caring husband tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/pseuds/lostforlife
Summary: I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.But we are NOT going to have snails in our bedroom.





	Slimy love

“I will not have sex with you while _this_ is here.” 

Erwin sighed. 

“Levi, look at how small its eyes are it can’t even see us right now.” 

“I don’t care! It makes me uncomfortable” 

_It_ was of course Erwin’s new snail. 

He was a big fan of them. 

Before he met the love of his life Erwin often felt lonely. With no family and no partner it was as if he was navigating through life without purpose. Someone suggested getting a pet, but despite Erwin being quite rich with a nice apartment in the good part of the city he couldn’t have just any pet. As a busy man he needed something that wouldn’t be dependant on him too much, wouldn’t require his attention when he was working and, most importantly, wouldn’t dirty up his already messy apartment. His mental state often made him unable to do anything and the thought of more mess was making him sick. Cats and dogs were out of question. Getting fish wasn’t a bad idea, but besides messy Erwin is also very touchy person. And what’s the point of getting a pet you can’t even put your hand on? 

He doesn’t remember when he first started thinking about snails, but these little companions were with him for good 5 years now. He fell in love with them and when his depression got worse some mornings the only thing that made him wake up was the need to feed them. 

Getting to know Levi changed his life completely for the better.

But as he soon found out Levi didn’t quite share his enthusiasm.

He wasn’t sure if it was the slime or the unusuality of snails.  
Even though he felt as if he and Levi were meant to be together in all their past and future lives they didn’t share the same opinions on everything. And while Levi loved him completely and wanted him to be happy it was obvious the love didn’t also apply for his pets. 

He noticed it every day. 

And every day it made him smile. 

The watchful cat-like walk when Levi went around them. 

The hard gazes accompanied by his entire body going stiff.

It was almost as if Levi didn’t trust them. 

“Why do you dislike them so much?” 

“I don’t ... dislike them.” 

This made Erwin’s eyebrows rise. 

“Shut it old man alright! I’m just not happy with the fact that you give them the vegetable you’re supposed to eat.” 

Well, it turns out Erwin isn’t a perfect liar after all. 

But the thought of Levi caring about his health so much made the corners of his mouth rise. 

“And I don’t like it when they’re near me. The slimy thing they produce is just gross.” 

“You seem to have no problems with the slimy thing I produce.” 

If they weren’t cuddling he was sure this remark would earn him a light kick. 

“And why does it have to be here?” 

“I took Count Pendergast from people who couldn’t keep it anymore. As soon as I make sure it’s alright and the people didn’t want to dispose of it because of health issues I'll put it with the others in my study.” 

_"Count Pendergast?"_

“They didn't name it and I wated something special for the little guy. Don't you like it?” 

“Remind me not to let you name our future children.” 

This little slip made Erwin smile brightly since it meant Levi must've thinking about adoption too. 

He brought up the topic few times just to see Levi’s reaction and while they have been together for some time the depth of Levi’s love still hasn’t ceased to amaze him.  
How he found such an amazing and caring partner was something he still didn’t understand and it seemed that with every little action Levi was making sure Erwin won’t understand for a long time. 

However saying anything like this out loud would earn him a 20 minute lecture on how wrong he is, so Erwin has to be careful not to utter anything self-depreciating out loud.  
He hoped the warm smiles he gifted Levi with every time he did something were enough to express his love and adoration without making him worry. 

Few years ago Erwin couldn’t imagine being responsible for another living creature as he struggled with keeping himself alive, but now he was determined. 

Hopefully his and Levi’s opinions on raising a child didn’t differ as much as their opinions on snails.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to just be funny but I just can't not make Erwin depressed in my fics I guess. Sorry baby


End file.
